


never stop running (I'll be right here)

by fdsa22



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), Fanxy Red (Band), youth with you 2, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Teasing, all lin fan does is cook lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdsa22/pseuds/fdsa22
Summary: They'll always have each other's backs.
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran, Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran/Lin Fan, Lu Keran/Lin Fan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> why am i still surprised that ywy really is making me feel things

In an empty practice room, two girls were splayed out on the floor with their limbs askew and sweat dripping from their hair. Heavy panting filled the room, and the rush of energy that accompanied the frantic practice of the dance they would perform for their audition was dying down swiftly. Nervous energy felt by the both of them had prompted Lu Keran to wrangle the other girl into this one final practice, and she hoped that it would help dispel at least some of the nerves Lin Fan felt. As they slowly regained their breath, Keran turned her head to stare at Lin Fan, who still had her eyes fixed towards the ceiling. Taking the other girl in, Keran knew that the practice did what she had intended: Lin Fan’s body was relaxing against the floor, and her bright eyes once again had their glowing sheen. A flicker of uneasiness registers in her gut when instead of turning back to look at her, Lin Fan makes no movement at all even though she must’ve felt Keran’s eyes. Edging closer to the other girl, Keran can now see the layer of sweat that still coates the other girl’s skin from their intense practice. Still, there was no reaction from the other girl. Creeping in even closer until they are nearly face to face, Keran’s face is suddenly jolted from her position when Lin Fan violently flips to face her and accidentally knocks their heads together.

Grabbing her head in pain, Keran couldn't help but cry, “Ow! Lin Fan! Why did you just-”

Lin Fan was now rubbing at the spot where a bump was likely going to form, and said, “What! Lu Keran! Why were you so close in the first place? You’re so sweaty, go away!”

Keran’s mouth dropped open in shock at the gall of Lin Fan to insult her hygiene when the other girl was soaked in sweat herself. Pouting at how roughly Lin Fan was treating her, Keran decides to show her how sweaty she really is. Quickly, Lu Keran grabbed Lin Fan’s hand and ruffled it through her own unruly locks of sweat-drenched hair. Now Lin Fan no doubt felt the wetness of her hair, and Keran could get a head massage out of it too. Take that, Lin Fan! Hearing her sigh in resignation, Keran cackles inside but only allows a mischievous grin to slip across her face.

“Yes, yes. Just run my hands through your sweaty hair. It’s not as though we just danced nonstop for what, three hours? Yes, just cover my hands in sweat. Keep on doing that, and I’ll never cook for you again Ran- _mei_!”

Widening her eyes in mock horror, Keran could only nuzzle her head further into Lin Fan’s hand and whine, “But then, Fan- _jie_ , I would starve because I wouldn’t be able to eat your delicious meals! Fan- _jie_ , please!”

Hearing another sigh from the other girl, but knowing Lin Fan well enough to be able to recognize the thrum of fondness hidden beneath the feigned irritation, Keran couldn’t help but smile up innocently at Lin Fan who was now rolling her eyes in fake annoyance.  
“What did I do to have met such a clingy woman like you? Ah, I cook for you almost every night, and you still want me to cook more? What will you do when we enter the competition and I won’t be able to cook? Will you not eat anything at all?”

At the mention of the show they were going to be in, Keran’s grin faltered. It was true. Lin Fan wouldn’t be able to cook anymore, and they would both probably be consumed by practicing and preparing for their performances. It was a thought that had come up more than once, but with the competition so close, Keran found that she could no longer swat it away. They would be competing against 109 other trainees to try to be the top nine who would debut. It seemed like an impossible thought. They were going to be dancing, singing, and doing who knows what in order to show off their skills to people who didn’t even know their names. It was a scary thought, to maybe fail even though they were going to try their hardest and even though they already had two experiences of debuting under their belts.

It was an even more scary thought, however, to let down the people that supported her. Her precious fans, her family. Xichen and Junxi, who chose to let them have this opportunity even though they knew that they wouldn’t be able to promote anything for the next four months.

These were scary thoughts, yes, but the scariest thought of all was the idea of being separated from Lin Fan. The two of them had stuck together through thick and thin, through malicious comments by people who couldn’t, no, _wouldn’t_ , accept their choice of lifestyle, and then the subsequent moments of doubting themselves and their own abilities, and Keran didn’t want to lose what she had with Lin Fan.

Lin Fan was a bright spirit full of blazing fire and determination - she was open, friendly, and kind in an industry full of people who were cutthroat and would do anything to succeed. Lin Fan’s personality would attract these people who, like moths to a light, were starving from genuine friendship and loyalty. And knowing Lin Fan, she would give it to them. Lin Fan gave out her friendship like it was nothing more than simple change, and treated every one of them from a well of never-ending energy and positivity.

Keran knew she was the complete opposite. It took time before she warmed up to strangers, and by then, they usually already moved on to another person who was easier to become friends with. It had taken weeks before the calm and aloof facade she had tried to maintain fell apart in the force of Lin Fan’s persistent attempts at friendship, and soon enough, Keran’s shyness was destroyed by overwhelming sincerity. Keran’s inner dork came out, and well, it could be said that one reason why their group was as close as they were was because Lin Fan was the life of the party. With so many other people in the show who would try to vie for attention, Lin Fan’s focus and affection would unlikely just be focused on her anymore.  
Caught within her dreary thoughts, Keran didn’t notice as worried eyes suddenly turned in her direction. She was startled out of it when Lin Fan suddenly sat up and looked at her. She was about to ask what was wrong, but Lin Fan’s eyes flickered to the floor, and quietly began,

“No matter what rank we get, we’re still going to cheer each other on, ok? No matter how hard practice will be, no matter who we meet, we’re still going to have meals together, ok?”

Sitting up, Keran cocked her head to the side. She was the leader of their small chaotic group for a reason, and it wasn’t just because she was the main dancer. Letting her eyes take in Lin Fan’s tight shoulders and clenched fists, and then adding it to how strange it was that Lin Fan’s eyes, usually strong and directed, had flickered to the floor of all things earlier…

A lightbulb went off in her head. Was Lin Fan also worried that they might drift apart? It couldn’t be, right? Lin Fan was normally so optimistic, so why was she suddenly so meek and shy? It occurred to her, then, that though Lin Fan always seemed to be happy, she wasn’t. She could remember the countless times the two of them had gone to each other for comfort.

So Lin Fan had the same thoughts she had. Lin Fan was just as scared as she was that whatever the competition held might cause the two to drift from one another. They were on the same page.

Feeling a strange mixture of relief and exasperation at the silly woman across from her, Keran brought up her hand to ruffle Lin Fan’s hair. Keran didn’t say anything - no, she simply viciously ruffled Lin Fan’s hair until it looked like a bird’s nest, and then removed her hands to look and nod at herself for a job well done.

She knew she wasn’t very good with words. What she could do was comfort and reassure with her touch. Taking hold of one of Lin Fan’s hands that was busily trying to fix her now messy hair, Keran scooted back until her back was pressed against the mirror. Her eyes met Lin Fan’s, and she could sense Lin Fan growing restlessness with her questioning eyes and slight pout, but Keran didn’t care. Swiftly, Keran tugged Lin Fan’s hand towards her direction and pulled.

Widened eyes met hers and a shocked yell escaped Lin Fan’s lips.

“Wha-!”

Feeling that Lin Fan was struggling to get back up, Keran simply shook her head and pushed her limbs down until Lin Fan’s head was now resting on her lap. Releasing Lin Fan’s hand, she now dug both of her hands into Lin Fan’s hair and admired the strands that still felt healthy despite how many times it had been colored. Then, knowing because of past experience that Lin Fan was soon going to spout words of incredulity, Keran began to scratch.

“Lu Ke Ran! Stop! What are you doing- I was asking a question and now you want to give me a head massag-! Agh-! Oh! Right there, right there, that’s the spot-”

Keran would have laughed at Lin Fan’s reaction if the heavy cloud of what Lin Fan had asked wasn’t still swirling around them. Not knowing the right words to comfort Lin Fan, Keran could only slowly scratch Lin Fan’s scalp and knead her temples. Seeing Lin Fan’s eyes flutter shut, she knew Lin Fan was finally beginning to relax. This was good, Keran breathed. Physical touch had always been Keran’s favored way of communication. She knew Lin Fan understood this. She would only hope that Lin Fan knew what she was trying to say through her impromptu head massage.

After a few minutes, Keran had thought that Lin Fan had fallen asleep, but Lin Fan sleepily opened her eyes and slowly brought a hand up to touch Keran’s cheek. Feeling the light caress, Keran couldn’t help but inhale a shaky breath.

A low murmur stole her attention: “I’m not letting you off the hook, Ran- _mei_. You only get this quiet when you’re nervous too…”

When Lin Fan’s eyelids drifted shut and her low words became inaudible, Keran cracked a tiny grin. Looking down at Lin Fan’s now sleeping face, Keran slowly retracted her hands and delicately brushed a piece of stray hair away from Lin Fan’s face. A sweeping swell of affection and sadness welled up in her stomach. Now that Lin Fan was asleep, Keran could drop the feeble mask Lin Fan had seen through anyways. How many more times would they be able to just enjoy each other’s presence like this?

Of course she wouldn’t care about what rank they would get. Of course she would cheer Lin Fan on with all her might. Of course she would eat her meals with Lin Fan. It was so like Lin Fan to be so _dumb_ and think that she wouldn’t. This girl, this woman! Of course she would!

It was more likely the opposite would happen, with Lin Fan making so many new friends that whatever was between them would slowly fall to pieces. In the end, Keran will be the one who will be left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuxin, and what she notices of Keran and Lin Fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triple L is here to STAY;;  
> ugh im so glad lkr and lf got more screentime on sat's ep, and i already know MAMA's going to be EXPLOSIVE.

The first thing Keran realizes is that Liu Yuxin is quiet. When they practice, Yuxin is often so concentrated on perfecting each movement and learning the next beat that even when she speaks, it’s succinct, crisp, and to the point. The way she teaches is similar, with the only difference being that Yuxin never fails to give out compliments and encouragement to the girls who haven’t quite figured out all the correct moves yet.

“Just like that,” Keran hears Yuxin reassuring Xu Jiaqi, “See, I only had to teach you once and you’re already getting it.”

Keran peeks at Yuxin out of the corner of her eye, and sees that Yuxin is on the floor. She’s grinning, and Keran can’t help but notice the warmth of Yuxin’s eyes when she smiles. Her eyes curve into the shape of a crescent moon, and the smile exudes a gentle kind of spirit that Keran has found out is the real Yuxin. It’s compelling, Keran admits. To get to know the real Yuxin who lurks under the aloof and haughty facade she dons when she performs. 

This isn’t to say she doesn’t like who Yuxin is when she performs; it’s quite the opposite, actually. It was first Yuxin’s magnetic stage presence that attracted her, but what really made Keran want to interact with Yuxin to see who she really is was her calm and laid back demeanor.

“Have you eaten yet, Keran?” she heard Yuxin ask.

Lifting her eyes to meet Yuxin’s, Keran shook her head. “Not yet. I’m waiting until Lin Fan gets out of practice.”

Yuxin nodded and huffed out a small laugh. “Ah that’s right, I forgot, you guys always eat your meals together. You guys are so close.”

Ducking her head to hide the pleased smile that spread over her lips, Keran replied, “Ah, I guess? We’ve known each other for four years and lived together for most of that time so…”

Hearing the affirmation that Lin Fan and Lu Keran were close, Yuxin nodded a bit and brought a hand up to ruffle her sweaty hair. Humming nervously, she begins, “Do you mind if I join you? I don’t mind waiting, and ah, the cafeteria is probably packed right now, it would probabl-”

Keran’s eyes widened in surprise. Yuxin wanted to eat with them? “Yes, of course! Come tag along, I’m sure Lin Fan would love to meet yo-”

Wincing and slapping herself in her head, Keran couldn’t believe she accidentally cut Yuxin off. What was she? A nervous five year old? And what was she saying that Lin Fan would love to meet her? More like Keran would love to eat with Yuxin and get to know her more! Ah, she was so bad with words, where was Lin Fan when she needed her?

Turning her whole body to face Yuxin, Keran inhaled a short breath and once again met Yuxin’s eyes. A crackle of tension shot through her body when she realized Yuxin was already looking at her.

It happened a lot, she noticed. The first time was when Xu Jiaqi announced who she wanted to be on her team, and Yuxin’s eyes focused onto hers when her name was announced. They had quickly darted away when Keran peered back. The second time was when they were deciding who would be the center, and after Keran had finished her mini performance, she turned around and the first pair of eyes she felt on her was Yuxin’s. The third time was when she was practicing rolling her hips, and had felt a slight tingle on the back of her neck that alerted her whenever somebody was watching her.

That somebody had been Yuxin, Keran had found out, when she skimmed her eyes across the room to see who was gawking at her.

The third, the fourth, the fifth - Keran couldn’t remember. There were too many times to count. Maybe it was all in her head. Maybe Yuxin staring at her meant nothing at all, and maybe Yuxin just liked looking at people to communicate. Yuxin was just as quiet as she was, and everybody knew that Keran loved staring at people too. 

It was just that whenever Yuxin looked at her, Keran couldn’t help but think that there was a glimmer of interest and intensity that she had only ever seen in Lin Fan’s eyes. It was intoxicating. 

Exhaling shakily, but not quite wanting to show her inner turmoil, Keran held the stare. Yuxin seemed taken aback at the strong gaze and blinked rapidly for a few seconds, but then casually turned her head to look at the clock on the wall. 

She cleared her throat and asked, “Do you want to go watch Lin Fan practice, then? The other girls have already left.”

Surprised that the other girls had left them to eat first, but not really because they had already been complaining about being hungry an entire hour earlier, Keran nodded and secretly snickered at the way Yuxin had turned her head away. For a woman who already had so many fawning fans, she sure was shy. 

“Yeah, let’s go. Let me just pack my things...” Keran responded as she crouched down to the floor to pick up her stray jacket and makeup pouch. Glancing around once more to check if she left anything, she once again felt Yuxin’s eyes on her. 

Standing back up, Keran didn’t let Yuxin have the chance to reply, and instead tilted her head and smirked. “Are you ready to hear my dear Lin Fan rap?” 

Trying to swallow down the lump in her throat at seeing Keran’s mischievous eyes, Yuxin could only nod and follow along. 

\----

As they made their way towards Lin Fan’s practice room, it was obvious to Yuxin that Keran was looking forward to visiting Lin Fan. She was bouncing with unspoken excitement, and there was a light in Keran’s eyes that wasn’t there a few moments ago. The difference between this Keran and the Keran during practice was stark; they were almost two completely different people. One was seemingly aloof and shy, while the other was cute and cheeky. Who was the real Keran? Was Lin Fan the only one who could bring out Keran’s cute side? Remembering how Keran had smirked at her earlier, Yuxin felt a faint fluttering in her stomach. She hoped that she would be able to see the smirk aimed at her again. 

Soon enough, they reached the rappers’ practice room, and Keran was barraged by someone who was as tall as Keran but gave off the aura of a sparkly puppy. “Keke! You’re here!” Lin Fan happily cheered as she bound towards Keran, leaving her groupmates on the floor.

Yuxin saw Keran’s small smile, but it was hurriedly wiped off when Keran crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in what was clearly false irritation. 

She scoffed “Of course I would be here, why wouldn’t I be?”

Lin Fan beamed at Keran. “How was practice? Do you like your team members? You did so well, Keke, you’re in a team with so many strong membe-”

Observing the two interact, a faint thread of jealousy began to curl around her mind. The two girls talked in a way that was easy and comfortable, and in complete opposite to how Keran talked to her earlier. Keran was giggling as Lin Fan showed her a strange dance move, and Lin Fan was laughing in tandem at her own silly behavior. Their banter was quick and sarcastic, and if Lin Fan hadn't glanced behind Keran to see who she brought with her, Yuxin didn’t know how long the two would’ve been trapped in their own little bubble. 

Extracting herself from the head hold Keran had trapped her in, Lin Fan swatted at Keran when she was finally let go. 

Scratching the back of her head in embarrassment at having been rude, Lin Fan directed a bright grin toward Yuxin and said “Ah, hi there! You’re Liu Yuxin, right? I’m Lin Fan from TOV Entertainment. Nice to meet you!”

Yuxin gave Lin Fan a friendly smile and extended her hand for a handshake. “Hello, yes I’m Liu Yuxin. You can just call me Yuxin.”

Not expecting the hand, Lin Fan had to be nudged by Keran for her to finally offer her hand back. Clasping and then shaking hands, Yuxin was surprised by how firm it was. Yuxin had expected something softer from the girl across her who was still laughing as Keran scolded her. Instead, it was a strong grip that spoke of determination and stubbornness.

Not wanting to spark an argument because Keran seemed to still be berating Lin Fan, Yuxin quickly intervened. “Ah, no it’s ok. It was my fault - there wasn’t a need to be so formal.”

Two pairs of eyes turned her way, and Yuxin began to sweat as she had to endure the curious gaze of the two girls. Had she said something wrong? She was just trying to stop what looked like an argument in the making, but it seemed like she was now the one who was going to be yelled at for stepping out of her place. 

Instead of replying, Keran bit her lip in a way that Yuxin wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about for days, and turned her eyes to Lin Fan. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation as Keran raised her eyebrow and Lin Fan stared back. Then, turning back to Yuxin at the exact same time, Lin Fan broke into a large beam and declared, “Come to dinner with us! You must be hungry after dance practice right? You can help me make Keke eat more, she always eats too little.”

Narrowing her eyes at Lin Fan’s statement, Keran retorted “No, it’s not that I eat too little. It’s that you always give me half of your food and if I don’t get less then I’ll become fat within a week.” 

It was Lin Fan’s turn to roll her eyes as she replied with a comment of her own. “Yes yes, it’ll be my fault when you grow old and fat because I feed you too much. Who’s the one who always asks me to cook again? That’s right, it’s you. Yuxin, tell Keran she’s being a brat.”

Stuttering because she didn’t know how to reply without being rude to either of them, Yuxin could only let out an “U-um--”

Giving a mock glare to Lin Fan, Keran threw an arm around Yuxin and used her other to ruffle Lin Fan’s head. “Yuxin, don’t listen to her. Lin Fan’s just being rud-”

“Lin Fan’s right, you should eat more. You’re too skinny.” Yuxin blurted out. After realizing what she had done, her ears began to heat up. God, when did she become so brave? Did she really just tease Keran?

Her embarrassment is appeased, however, when she sees Keran’s mouth drop open and a faint blush begins to cover her cheeks in a light pink. Next to her, Lin Fan is crowing in delight at Yuxin’s statement.

“Keke, see! Even Yuxin agrees with me. This means you definitely have to eat more.”

“I- Liu Yuxin, you-”

A sly grin crosses Yuxin’s face when she hears Keran try to stammer out a reply. Gaining momentum, Yuxin teases “We wouldn’t want you fainting on stage, now would we? All your fans would come and attack us.”

Lin Fan cackles in agreement, and briefly beams at Yuxin before adding, “That’s right, if Ran- _ mei _ faints on stage, I think all of our passionate fans will come and fight the crew members. You wouldn’t want that, right?” 

Yuxin sees Keran open and closes her mouth in shock at the gall of the both of them. There is a brief moment in which Yuxin is scared that maybe she went too far, and that maybe she shouldn’t have teased Keran, but her next statement soothes her worries.

“Y-you two! Why are you guys ganging up on me? And you, Liu Yuxin! I thought you were nice!” 

Glancing at Lin Fan to see what she would do next, Yuxin couldn’t help but burst into laughter as she saw Lin Fan’s playful eyes. Marvelling at how this played out, Yuxin was full to the burst with warmth when she realized that the three of them were all joking and laughing  _ together _ , when earlier it seemed as though Keran and Lin Fan were stuck in their own small world. How was this possible? 

Later, when they were in the cafeteria and getting food, it was Yuxin’s turn to be teased when Lin Fan found out that she ate even less than Keran. This time, it was Keran and Lin Fan ganging up on Yuxin.

__

Even later, when Yuxin was back in her dorm about to fall asleep, two pairs of eyes - one cheeky and one playful - kept her company. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment with your thoughts! I'd love to fangirl about these girls with you <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin Fan missing her Keke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this in less than two days so i apologize if there are any mistakes!!   
> as always, please enjoy~  
> (when lkr fell and lf cried...... ... .... .)

Lying on her bed in her room, Lin Fan was staring at the ceiling above her. Thinking about the past few days, a lot of things stood out. For one, she was actually center! This had been one of the resolutions she had made before coming here, and being able to complete her goal so soon was unbelievable. All the other girls on her team were already such accomplished rappers, and the fact that they chose her was incredible.

Number two, all the girls were so funny and nice. The cattiness that Lin Fan had somewhat expected to show up was all but absent, and everybody was so open with sharing their own experiences and tips - from weight loss to makeup to dumb jokes. She felt accepted in a way that she hadn’t thought she would be able to feel in a group of one hundred and nine girls with long hair and big eyes and sweet smiles.

Number three, and to Lin Fan, the most pressing, was how Keran was very, very, open and friendly with Yuxin. Suspiciously open. They both knew each other like they knew the back of their hands, and she had never seen Keran be so unsure yet confident in trying to befriend another girl. 

Usually, Keran was confident. She was quiet and shy, but at her core, Keran was a girl who believed in herself and her abilities to attract people and create relationships. The clingy and bratty side usually only came out after Keran felt attached and safe with the other person. For her to be so touchy and shy with Yuxin, and for her to actually  _ blush _ and act like a shy maiden after Yuxin teased her the other day made Lin Fan’s heart tighten. It was common for Lin Fan to see Keran to act like that with Jun Jun and Chen Chen, after all, they were groupmates and had already seen each other at their worst, but too see her act like that with Yuxin…

Keran had just met Yuxin a few days ago. How had they already become so close? 

Turning to her side to stare down at Keran who was sitting by her desk and staring into space, Lin Fan announced, “Keke.”

Keran didn’t hear her, and still had a dazed expression on her face. What was she thinking about?

“Keke,” Lin Fan said, this time louder.

This time her voice reached Keran, and she startled out of her trance to blink blearily up at Lin Fan. “What, Lin Fan?”

Playing with her lips with her fingers, Lin Fan didn’t know what to say. She just wanted some attention from Keran. The past few days were eaten up by practice, practice, and even more practice, and the only time she was able to talk to Keran was during meals. But even then, there were usually other girls who would sit with them and barge into the conversation. She just missed her Keke. 

Starting quietly, Lin Fan broke the silence with a question. “Keke, how’s practice so far? Do you like the girls on your team?” 

At the mention of her team, Keran extended her arms up over her head, and gave her body a long stretch. Ah, Lin Fan realized, she was probably sore. Lin Fan had visited them once during her practice and had been mesmerized by the power and strength that was required by the dance. She remembered laughing at the girls who were spread out on the floor and complaining about how hard the dance was. The only one who had still been practicing had been Keran, as usual.

The question Lin Fan wanted to ask though, was why Keran hadn’t gone to Lin Fan for a massage? It was a routine that had already been established back from their pre debut days; if one of them was sore, they would go to each other for a massage to rub out the hurting muscles of the day. 

Keran cracked her neck from side to side and hummed distractedly, “Mmm, practice is good. All the girls have a good dance foundation so it hasn’t been difficult to teach each other if there’s someone who struggles.”

Bending over to touch her toes, she adds “-and Yuxin is a good teacher. She gave me a few pointers the other day that I have to make sure to fix.”

Jaw clenching at the quick mention of Yuxin, Lin Fan demanded “Yuxin’s a better dancer than you?” 

Puzzled at the question, Keran looked up quizzically at Lin Fan and answered, “Yes? Of course she is. She’s been dancing for so much longer than I have, of course Yuxin’s a better dancer?”

Frustrated at hearing Keran’s quick answer, she turned to the other side of the bed and huffed. Why was Keran so quick to admit that Yuxin was the better dancer? Keran would usually joke and say she herself was the best, no matter who she was going up against. What had Yuxin done to the real Keran? Lin Fan wanted her back!

Lin Fan heard Keran sigh, but didn’t turn back. Let Keran know that she was sulking. Serves her right.

“Lin Fan, what’s wrong? Is your practice not going well?” she heard Keran ask, “No, that’s not right, you’ve been practicing hard and I’ve already seen so much improvement-”

Though she felt slightly better because Keran mentioned how she noticed that Lin Fan was improving, she still didn’t turn back to face Keran. That wasn’t the problem!

Without Lin Fan’s response, Keran continued to try “Lin Fan, tell me, did something happen?”

Still, Lin Fan didn’t turn back. Keran wasn’t getting any of the questions correct and Lin Fan didn’t even know herself what she wanted Keran to do. Keran was such a stubborn woman!

Hearing another sigh from Keran, Lin Fan burrowed her head even further into her blankets. Was that all Keran was going to ask? Where was the Keke that would usually fuss over Lin Fan whenever she got like this?

A tense silence descended into the room, and the only thing Lin Fan could hear was the tick-tock of the clock.

Feeling cold even though she was wrapped in her blanket, Lin Fan was alarmed when Keran stood up from her chair and made to move towards the door. Was she-? 

But no, Keran only shut the light and made sure the door was closed. Relieved but also confused, Lin Fan could tried to strain her ears to figure out what Keran was doing. She heard the familiar rustle of Keran changing her clothes, and a then faint mutter, “Ah, where are the cameras, I have to cover them-”

A blush spread over her face when she worked out what Keran was implying. The only reason why Keran would have to make sure the cameras were covered would be because Keran was planning to-

“Lin Fan, scoot over,” Keran whispered as she climbed the ladder of Lin Fan’s bunk. 

-share her bed with her. 

“What are you doing,” Lin Fan grouched even though she was already moving to the side to make room for Keran, “this is my bed, in case you didn’t realize.”

Keran simply wrapped her arms around Lin Fan’s side and curled against her back. Pulling Lin Fan in closer, Keran stuck her nose into the crook of Lin Fan’s neck and breathed. She probably smelled Lin Fan’s, no, her own shampoo. Earlier, Lin Fan had accidentally used Keran’s shampoo today because she had been too tired to tell which plastic bottle was which brand. They were all the same.. It wasn’t as if Lin Fan had used it on purpose, anyway. Not on purpose at all. 

Softly, Keran whispered, “Did you use my shampoo today?” 

Refusing to give in to the affection Keran was showing her, Lin Fan churlishly gave her answer. “Maybe.”

Keran hummed and began to rake her fingers through Lin Fan’s hair. “It smells nice. You should use it more.” 

Eyes furrowing at Keran’s comment, Lin Fan couldn’t tell whether she was joking or not. Keran was usually so protective of everything that was related to her beauty products. To this day, Keran still wouldn’t let Lin Fan touch, much less use, her perfumes. Keran was now letting Lin Fan use her shampoo? She was probably just saying it to make Lin Fan feel better. 

“Of course it smells nice. It’s your shampoo.” Lin Fan uttered. “Everything you use smells nice.”

Feeling Keran smile against her neck, Lin Fan felt her frustration begin to leave. Lin Fan didn’t have the energy to stay mad at her, and with the way Keran’s body was molded against hers and how her fingers were combing her hair, Lin Fan was too warm and drowsy to do anything else but scoot back until their bodies were pressed against each other, with no space in between. 

“Will you tell me why you were so worked up earlier now?” Keran gently murmured. “Was it because of Yuxin? That I brought her up?”

Wanting to puff up in fury at the mention of Yuxin’s name, but finding that she wanted to treasure this moment of closeness with Keran more than she wanted to argue about Yuxin, Lin Fan only leaned into Keran’s touch and shook her head. 

In a low voice, Lin Fan mumbled “Let’s just go to sleep, ok? We both have to get up early to practice tomorrow. We can talk about it another time.”

Keran’s hand stopped moving for a faint second, but started again a moment later. “Alright. Let’s go to sleep.”

Lin Fan hummed her affirmative and burrowed into the warmth that was Keran. Before she fully drifted off, Lin Fan swore she had felt the press of soft lips into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor lin fan, she's a jealous girl ^^   
> but really, I hope you guys enjoyed! please leave a comment with your thoughts, and I'd love to fangirl about these girls with you together <3
> 
> (on another note....are things going to get SPICY next chapter? who knows...)
> 
> thank you for all the comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest they had gone not seeing each other for almost four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a timeskip! hope you guys liked the fluff and softness of the past few chapters because this one is.....;)
> 
> also please please please please vote!!! lkr is currently ranked 14 and lin fan 27;;;;; let's get them to the top, ok?

It was already nearly eleven o’clock at night, and Yuxin was in the middle of helping Cai Zhuoyi learn the theme song dance when the door of the practice room was suddenly pushed open with a  _ bam _ ! Startled by the sharp sound, she turned her eyes towards the door to see which girl it was who was in such a hurry. To her concern, it was Lin Fan. Out of breath and radiating nerves, Lin Fan was searching through the room as though she was trying to find someone. 

Even though Yuxin was in the back and Lin Fan at the front of the room, she was still able to hear Lin Fan’s hurried query to the other girls. “Has anybody seen Keke? I haven’t seen her in a while and-”

A multitude of head shakes and negative answers was what Lin Fan received, and she seemed to grow even more worried. She shook her head from side to side and tried again, “Are you guys sure? Nobody’s seen Keke? Even just a faint idea? Does anybody kno-”

Not being able to stand seeing the other girl so anxious, and beginning to also become concerned for Keran, Yuxin stepped up and laid a calm hand on Lin Fan’s shoulder. Lin Fan turned frightened eyes around to see who it was, and finding that it was Yuxin, she grabbed at her arm and exclaimed, “Yuxin! Do you know where Keke is? I’ve been looking for her all morning and-”

Shaking her head because no, Yuxin hadn’t seen Keran this morning, and the last time she had seen her had actually almost been almost three days ago - when they were separated into different ranks based on their onetake performance of the theme song. 

“No, Lin Fan, I haven’t. Is everything okay? The last time I saw her was during the ranking and-”

Removing her hands from Yuxin’s arm, Lin Fan grabbed at her own hair and let out a sound of frustration. “That’s the thing, I haven’t seen her since then either! I-”

Uneasiness flooded her veins when she heard Lin Fan’s words. She also hadn’t seen Keran since the ranking? Weren’t they in the same dorm?

“-haven’t seen her in our dorm or the cafeteria, which means she’s barely sleeping or eating, and all the other girls I’ve asked have said they haven’t seen her and-” Lin Fan rushed out.

“Breathe, Lin Fan,” Yuxin said with a calmness she didn’t feel.

Keran wasn’t sleeping and eating. If she remembered correctly, Keran had cried when she was demoted into class C. Yuxin had wanted to find Keran to ask how she was doing and reassure her, but there hadn’t been enough time. All the girls were now frantically trying to learn the theme song dance in time for the shooting of the music video, and Yuxin had found herself bogged down with requests from struggling trainees to help them perfect the dance. 

None of them had time to spare, and yet Lin Fan was now using her precious time to look for Keran. Either Lin Fan was more worried than she needed to be, or something was very, very wrong. But it didn’t matter to Yuxin whether this was overblown or not; all she knew was that Keran hadn’t been  _ sleeping and eating _ . From what she knew of Keran’s habits, she already slept and ate very little. To stop taking care of herself altogether… 

Turning her full attention to Lin Fan who was still staring at her with pleading eyes, Yuxin asked, “How was she, before the ranking?” 

Something shifted in Lin Fan’s gaze, and she suddenly ducked her head. Was it shame, Yuxin thought? What reason did Lin Fan have to be ashamed? 

In a small voice, Lin Fan uttered “I don’t know.”

Cocking her head to the side, Yuxin tried to clarify what Lin Fan said. “What do you mean you don’t know? As in you asked but Keran wouldn’t tell you? Or-”

“I didn’t spend much time with her. All I know is that- that a lot of other girls found her crying and tried to comfort her but, I think the girls said that they still found her crying almost everyday before and after practic-” the other girl mumbled. 

Looking at Lin Fan, Yuxin was still trying to process the words she just heard. Keran had been found crying almost everyday? And Lin Fan had known but hadn’t done anything to try to be there for the other girl?

Feeling unexpectedly indignant for Keran because of how Lin Fan had decided to not care for Keran in her time of need, Yuxin tried to remain composed but couldn’t help the way her next words were clipped with displeasure. “So, now you’re only now looking for her when you could have gone to check up on her before?”

Eyes widening in shock, Lin Fan sputtered “Wha-! No! That’s not what happened, I tried but-”

Shaking her head, Yuxin waved Lin Fan’s words away. No matter how much she wanted to hear Lin Fan explain her side of things, it wasn’t what was important right now. Right now they had to find Keran. 

“That’s fine, nevermind. Do you know which areas Keran usually goes to?” Yuxin requested. Lin Fan had to know this, at least. 

Sure enough, Lin Fan jumped to answer the question and started to rapidly list the places she knew Keran would frequently go to. “I’ve checked a few of these places already, but Keran likes to go to-”   
  


Yuxin noted down the places Lin Fan listed, but none of them seemed like they would be where Keran was hiding herself. The snack market, the lounge area, the balcony: these areas were all too public, and if Keran had been there somebody would have seen her by now. 

Thinking about what they should do now since it was already so late, Yuxin came up with an idea. “Alright, how about this. It’s almost twelve, and tomorrow’s the music video shoot. If anything, Keran will either want to get some sleep so tomorrow she’ll be well rested, or she’ll be practicing-”

Lin Fan nodded worriedly at Yuxin’s words and cut in “-that’s right! So how about I check our room and you can check the practice rooms-”

Realizing that she seemed to be taking the easy way out with going back to the dorms, Lin Fan hastily backtracked and tacked on, “-or, you can check the dorms too but-”

Yuxin dipped her head in agreement. “Yeah, that works. It makes more sense for you to be the one to go back to the dorms. I’ll stay here and look for Keran.”

Lin Fan bit her lip and looked at Yuxin. She lightly pulled at Yuxin’s sleeve and quietly pleaded “Okay. We’ll be able to find her, right?” 

Yuxin didn’t say anything for a few seconds, and only looked at Lin Fan. She looked tired, Yuxin noticed. Puffy eyebags adorned Lin Fan’s face, and her usually perfect skin seemed to be breaking out in one or two stress pimples. Maybe she had been too quick to judge Lin Fan, and maybe she had done her best to take care of Keran but that there just hadn’t been enough time… 

But they all barely had anytime. It wasn’t an excuse. It was as much her fault as it was Lin Fan’s fault. She should’ve done more. She  _ could’ve _ done more.

Choosing to comfort the other girl rather than to berate her, Yuxin placed her hand on Lin Fan’s hand and soothed, “We’ll be able to find her. Don’t worry. We’ll be able to take care of her after we find her. Don’t worry. 

After hearing her words, Lin Fan closed her eyes and inhaled shortly. After a few moments, she reopened them, and Yuxin was stunned at the renewed fervor burning in her eyes. It had been just a few words of comfort that she gave, and yet Lin Fan was already bouncing back from the dread and tense worry from a few minutes ago. Perhaps this was her strength, Yuxin realized. Persistence and determination no matter the amount of hardship that had to be faced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter chapter but i have an exam in 2 hours and wanted to get this out for you guys <3
> 
> a bit of a misunderstanding but not, but also that's how they get closer SO;;;;;;; next chapter i swear everything will be better okay loves ;_;
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter!!!!! please leave a comment with your thoughts <3333
> 
> and again!! please please please please vote!!!

**Author's Note:**

> 林凡/陆柯燃?  
> 凡柯?
> 
> these two are going to be the death of me and I haven't even mentioned Liu Yuxin yet --------
> 
> please leave a comment/feedback!! I'd love to talk fellow stans about these precious girls <3


End file.
